Meet the other not so normal of the Earth
by Rainspiral
Summary: A thought entered my mind and it is perfect for a story. The transformers have been on earth for a while and yet I belive they have never seen a superhero, mutant, super villian, other alllian locals,a run way,a human experiment,secret government agency
1. Chapter 1

The shadows were dark and covered the room and in the darkness two figures stood. One wore a dark green cape that swirled around him; this was over his silver metal armor however. All as Dr. doom knew this man. Despite having a slightly childish name this man was never laughed at, to his face, and is considered on of Earths greatest Villains. In front of him stood what appeared to be a large metal giant. He is one of the Earths intergalactic villains known as the Deception leader, Megatron. Again the name sounds more childish and bragging but he is a person to be recon with. Currently they were discussing some maters of biasness.

"So Organic you say you can provide assistance to distract the Autobots while I take the All Spark fragment and gather data. Also you will willingly help in our assault against them to rule Cybertron if I help you take control of this pitiful planet?" Megatron inquired to assure him self of the facts the fleshing was saying.

"That is correct Lord Megatron, I hold no interest in your planet you hold no true interest in miming. But we can assist each other at least in part to achieve our goals at a quicker rate. Lets face it if you, Lord Megatron have paid no head to Earths more, advance shall we say, members then what chances are there the Autobots will expect an attack from them. You have only seen our pathetic military power and have not seen the wrath of Earths super villains. On in particular called Magnito can control the vary metal you are composed of. Electro can create large and powerful attacks of bioorganic electricity. There is all so ultron who is actually a very advanced robot similar though not the same to your kind. Shall you help or do I take my offer ells wear? " Dr. Doom stated sipping a cup of tea.

"Feshling I accept your offer. " megatron said smiling evilly.

Meanwhile the mutant known as Luna was relaxing in the desert outside tranquility Nevada. Her powers gave her advance senses, reflexes, and a healing factor, but she was not what a person would call unnoticeable. Her powers also had the affect of giving her wolf ears and a tail. When her powers should up at age ten her parent who were once kind and loving abandon her in the woods. Since then she had been wondering the wilderness.

Currently she was eating cup ramen and talking to her self.

"How can something so simple be so good? Not to mention cheep." Luna said scarring down the noodles.

Suddenly mile away loud alarms started going off at a base.

"Turn down the volume. I can hear you way out here!" Luna shouted putting away her belongings. Her long and messy brown hair was brisling at the sounds of firing. Her matching brown eyes darkened.

"Great it is not a test now my moral side is going to go get stupidly involved in something that is not my problem.

Getting up she ran towards the alarms.

At the base the autobots were having problems of their own.

"Ratchet what is this guy?" Ironhide shouted shooting at the moving mound of sand and at what appeared to be a human rhino.

"I don't know keep firing!" Ratchet said most of his anger at the two individuals.

Suddenly Luna came from over the other hill and looked at the seen.

"Sentinels? No these don't look anything like them. Unless they are now newly designed. " A person screamed as Luna talked to her self," But there are some incent people. Great. "

Luna took off down the hill to see the Sandman and Rhino.

"Hey Sandman Rhino! Aren't you supposed to be in New York getting your tails handed to you by Spiderman?" Luna shouted distracting them.

"Look at this Sandman," The little mutie knows us. Why don't ya crawl into a hole ya freak?" Rhino shouted.

"Says the man who looks more like a bad attempt at food advertising suits. Or someone who entertains at birthday parties. Not to mention you are fighting with kitty litter.

"That's it kid or not your going down. " Sandman said turning his hand into a classic hammer.

"Ooo big hammer scary." Luna said as she sprinted across the filed. She picked up a fire extinguisure and ran back shouting," Big robots you need to freeze Sandman over heat Rhino otherwise they keep running around forever!"

"What?" Shouted all the autobots.

"Just do it or at least help me get ride of these guys for you!" Luna shouted as she ran up to Sandman dousing him is the cold chemical.

"Hey that is cold!" Sandman yelled already slowing down.

"The idea Mr. Ego now for your partner in macho ness. OI! RIHNO CAN"T CATCH ME YA ##%# $%#$%!" Luna said. Ironhide whistled aprechetivley at the swear.

"GRRRR!" Rhino said mad at not thinking of the insult first. Not surprising how often he thinks. As shown by Luna jumping over him heating him up and mocking him mad.

Sandman however was starting to thaw and as Luna went to get the fire extinguisure she dropped to freeze him again Rhino had a burst of speed and caught her.

"Got ya you Mutie freak." Rhino said.

Luna kicked him in the nose with was the only exposed part of him. He held fast though and started to bend her arm at a funny angle till a satisfying snap was heard.

Luna flinched and yelped a second and said,"Ehh I had worse ya fat ^(* $$. Your mama give you that? Was she a big ugly rhino two?" Luna said. Rhino broke another of her arms and Luna only flinched this time.

"I can play this all day."Rihno said moving to her hand. Luna kicked him twice in the face again.

"So can I," Luna said. She saw the Autobots had finally gotten what she meant and someone had poured a tone of liquid nitrogen on him. "Looks like you Kitty Litter pal got a bad cold there."

"Who cares about him? All I need now is to watch ya suffer ya," Luna kicked his nose and he finally dropped her.

"Run fast as you can! Rhino can't catch me again because he is nothing but a smelly old $%#" Luna said skidding to a steam pipe valve. "Lookie what I found."

Rhino had as expected charged up and was quickly doused in stream. Being mad tired and overheating now he collapsed.

Luna leaned over him and whispered as threatingly as she could, "Run your but that way until you can no longer move."

Rhino ran and collapsed several hundred feet from the Autobots do to heat.

"Now if my luck run out trimmer is accurate I have . . . three two one,"

Luna right on squedual was interrupted with, "MUTANT!"

Rainspirla: Ta da an idea I have seen no one ells think of is under way!

Luna: I get arrested don't I?

Rainspiral: Na well not right now you are a prisoner right now.

Luna: Huhh been a while since I was one of them.

Rainspiral: you want to do the disclaimer?

Luna: Sure why not you will make me any way. Rainspiral here owns the plot and me or any other OC. The rest including the Autobots, Super Heroes, and Villains belong to a whole lot of other people.


	2. a super what?

The Autobots were fascinated to say the leased with Sandman and Rhino. They were so involved as it were they did not notice that there helper Luna had been taken and put as prisoner in there own holding cells. More on that later for now the autobots focused intently as the solders locked Rhino and Sandman in there special prisons.

"What are these guy's any way? Sand and some great big organic creature? They do not look human. But they can I believe think," Optimism said looking at the villains.

"One does appear to be able to turn into sand yes but the other appears to only be in some high quality battle suit. Next to indestructible but as we found out does have a few flaws. " Ratchet said as he scanned them.

Captive Lexon then came up and whistled.

"Who went up to New York and pissed these guys off? They generally cause chaos in Manhattan." Lexon said looking at the loaded prisoners coming to consciousness.

"You have heard of these men Captain Lexon? " Optimism asked surprised.

"Sure don't know much and these ones aren't that famous but they are super villains. I think that guy, what's his name Daily Buggle hate him, ya Spiderman has to fight these knuckleheads all the time. " Lexon said noticing the confused looks on they're faces added," You have no idea what I'm talking about do you. " The autobots all nodded," I'm not an expert so I can't explain it as well as others but here is the gist. Not every person on this Earth is well average like me. or Sam or any one you have meet. There are people with stuff they are calling super powers; come from all kind of ways. I don't really know that but basically they can try and hide there powers, or use them for good or evil. Super Heroes and Super Villains."

"There are more like these men?" Ironhide asked intrigued.

"Not the same but yeah. Look you really should be asking an expert. I have no idea really what they are all about. Except that Captain America was a hero and a solider like me." Captain Lexon said.

"What about that little female who seemed to know about these super villains you say? Would she know or is she one of these heroes?" Ratchet asked rembering her.

"I have no idea who your talking about I managed to get to the base five minuets after this fiasco," Lexon was about to continue when a solider ran up.

"Sir, we have found out some one has be hacking the main frame sir. And that a mutant was found and captured sir."

"Was this mutant the one that hacked the computers?" Lexon asked.

"Unknown but the rumor is sir." The solider finished running off.

"You guys may get to talk to a villain after all." Lexon said frowning at the thought of a mutant.

The Rhino, who had been listening to the conversation, started laughing.

"You think that squirt is the one hacking ya? Na. The Masters of Evil got word of you guys and pitched an offer to some guy, what's he called Megawatt? Any way we cause you guys hell so they could get information and help him stop you guys then he will help us take control of Earth win. Me and Sand here would get Florida all to our selves."

"The Masters of Evil are together again. DAME!" Lexon said," You there solider get me my cell I have to make a call. We may not have a situation now but we will. Bots you may want to find out all you can on villains of Earth cause I can guarantee we are going to get a call from them soon." He ran off before the Autobots could ask what he meant.

It would be too easy to conclude that Luna was having a bad day. No far to east. She was having an awful day, there is a difference. (Small but there.) But getting thrown in a cell with a broken arm and being hungry and tired really did not add to the ambiance.

"Okay I'm a mutant but I helped can I not be arrested now please?" Luna said to a passing guard.

The guard only relpled,"You are a mutant no good comes from you."

"Boo. Ya big and scary can I at least have my back pack so I can get a candy bar?" Luna said sighing.

Suddenly what looked like three average humans walked up but Luna could smell the alien smell on them.

"Hello giant robots that are now not giant robots. Interesting smell you have. Something like electifighed oil or something. Welcome to casa de your prisoner ward. Got to say nice build on the place. Almost impossible to pick to lock. " Luna said as she turned the door not and steeped out. "All most. "

The guard still standing there was about to force her back in the cell when Optimism stepped in.

"At ease sir." Optimism said. Reluctantly the gared nodded and left the four beings alone.

Rainspiral: another chapter me is the awesome one! You may or may not be!

Luna: Did you have a read bull?

Rainspiral: Yes. Yes I did. Ant jaws are used to cell wounds in some countries. .

Luna: Ratchet how do we make her stop.

Ratchet: I do not know of a cure for your human's energized state. But I do know she does not own the Autobots or and heroes of villains that show up.

Luna: Sneaky little disclaimer.


	3. a explination

As Luna stood in front of the robots unblinking her arm started healing from the battle more rapidly than it had been before. She felt the pain relief flood up her arm and the bruising vanish. She did not react at this happening but the Autobots most certainly did. Ratchet looked as if the holly Grail was dancing in front of him, Ironhide looked confused, and Optimism looked vary intrigued.

"So giant robots, can you guys tell me why and how you managed to get super villains ticked at you? Or at least let me go on my marry way?" Luna asked scratching one of her ears.

"If you don't mind we would actually like a more detailed explanation our selves on what all these heroes and villains are? And we are Autobots from the planet Cybertrone here to defeat and defend from Decepticons," Optimism said looking at Luna.

Luna looked at him surprised, "Never heard of a hero? Well I guess fair is fair I never heard of your race. Okay in basic terms. A super hero is any person with powers or strength that any average and normal human does not have. Generally from Earth but not restricted to that by any means. There are two basic types of heroes. Ones born with their powers and ones who get them along the way. Tones of ways to go about that. Toxic waste mutation, radiation from some fancy meteor, gamma waves, and a radio active spider bite, all transformed Daredevil at age 10, the Power Pack, Fantastic Four, and Spiderman. Then you have toughs born with their powers, mutants, couple of gods, or other species. That includes the X-men team, Tore, and Atlantesns, and a few other alien races. Oh! And sourcers forgot all about them, like Doctor Strange. I would describe how their different powers but they change from person to person. Super villains much the same power delivery system though some reckless experimentation in there for the knuckle heads you fought today, carefully organized crime, and a dash of crazies you get a super villain department. "

"Other alien races?" Optimism asked curios.

""Sure! The skurll tend to give us a lot of trouble though but the runaways have two aliens on there team one from skurll who actually are married I think. Hulk got shipped off to some other planet now I think to. I am against that though," Luna said then added," What you thought our two species were the only ones out there? This planet alone we have the Homo Superiors, really stupid species name for mutants if you ask me, the Atlantians, cyborgs, in humans, humans who you have seen, and more. My annoyance factor is most people can't tell the difference between one species to another. Got all the info you need? If so"

Optimism interrupted saying, "What are mutants? And these Atlantains?"

"Mutants possible next step in human evolution, Atlantis are the people of Atlantis and undersea city. Meet one once. Tried to blow my head off." Luna said remembering the insistent. "Before you ask in humans are the result of some mumbo jumbo the skrull did way back when to pre dated human ancestors."

"Only one more question. Who or what are the Masters of evil?" Optimism asked remembering Will's panic.

Luna's eyes darkened, "Group of bastered who want to rule the world. King Pen would have gotten New York I hear if they had succeeded. Villains would have divided up turf and lived with an iron fist. But the Avengers and a couple other heroes stopped them with SHILD. Earth be in for hell if that happened again. Not to mention since we had to steal from Galactus it made him a little mad. Just enough to try and eat our world." Luna said remembering the days. Back the she was still living with her parents. If she remembered right she got her mutant ability's two weeks after Galactus was defeated. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind," They got back together didn't they."

The autobots reluctantly nodded and Luna started swearing for a long time.

"Well. My guesses is that you Decepticon dude aligned them self with the Master of Evil. You better get your self an expert. Don't go to Buggle though they are insanely predigested. You could try Reed Richards I suppose he is well all right. Wait Vision he has tones of info on every one. Not to mention you would get along well. "

Ironhide spoke up," Or we could ask you as you are here and seam to be well versed in knowledge of heroes and villains."

Luna looked at the soldiers who had frozen at the though of working with a mutant. She sighed and thought of how to spell this out carefully for the robots.

"Hmm. Let me put this gently. 95% of the humans in base hate my guts. Maybe more." Luna said

"GOT THAT RIGHT YOU FREAK!" someone in the back shouted thronging a book at Luna. She easily dodged and Ironhide turned to shoot who ever though the book but he had disappeared.

"Relax big dude get it all the time. Humans hate mutants. Mostly because they don't get us. For that matter a lot of humans hate a lot of heroes to. They fear what they don't get and tend to hate what is different. Why do you think I was locked in your brig? Most of these probley saw me help you take out the Rhino and Sandman."

"WHAT!" Shouted Ironhide.

Luna only sighed and turned away as Ironhide stomped off to the shooting range.

"Well. Now you know why me working here is not a good idea. It was nice meeting you though. I can chock this on my interesting experiences list. Right up there with the Flock. Not as High as Spider-man though he was cool. Good taste in sushi joints to." Luna said getting her back pack," I will get out of your solders hair."

Luna started walking off.

Rainspiral: The autobots now know that not every one likely the mutants.

Luna: I thought it would be obvious with all the glaring.

Ironhide: Lousy choice. It I wasn't

Rainspiral: Chill. Now. This is one situation where canons cause more harm than good.

Ironhide: Want to bet?

Rainspiral: Hey I'm the author you can't kill me. You can do the disclaimer.

Ironhide: What's the point in stating the obvious that you do not own Transformers of Marvel comics.


	4. I AM IRON

Till SHILD came in.

"If this is who I think it is you guys are about to have some fun!" Luna said waving at the helicopters. A red streak was behind them and when it seamed to spot her flew up in the sky and started releasing a white smoke trail.

"Hi, Luna." It read as the red streak flew down.

"Tony you show off!" Luna said as the figure landed.

"I am doing what I do best," the figure, Tony said. Tony wore a red suit with a bolded yellow mask and accents, three guess who he is.

"Guys I want you to meet the new director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate, better know to all simple as Shield Ironman or Tony Stark. All so a founder of the Avengers team and a bunch of other fancy stuff with a long titles I forget!" Luna said introducing Ironman.

"Pleasure to meet you. This is the Nest branch right? So you guys must be the Autobots. Read the file." He said looking at them. Ironhide hearing all the ruckus came back canons still out.

"Hide come meet Tony," Luna shouted happy to be with an old aquatints, "He has stuff in weapons that are big and shiny!"

Ironhide came over and looked at Ironman. The two surveyed each other and Hide fired a shot at a cliff doing a lot of damage. Tony getting the idea fired a shot at another farther away cliff and destroyed it with his suit.

"Okay now that is done, Optimism this is one of the more famous and accepted heroes on earth. He does not have any supernatural powers but he has stuff that beat Hides cannon. " Ironhide growled when Luna said this," Oh hush Ironhide. Besides this is possible the only human on Earth who could build stuff you guys might see as basic tech."

"Did you call my suit basic?" Tony said pulling the mask up and frowning.

"Compared to hyper advanced alien tech maybe. Take it as a compliment.

"How do you two know each other?" Ratchet asked intrigued.

"Well. I saw him in a little bit of trouble when he was out of big fancy suit and gave him a little bit of help. He bought me a soda we talked he told me who he was and soda came out my nose from laughing at the idea I saved Ironman." Luna said smiling at the memory.

"Yeah yeah funny story I got saved by a 12 year old who still will not go into foster care. . ." Tony said remembering that story.

"That is my cue to tip toe away slowly. " Luna said as Ironman grabbed her shirt.

Optimism was surprised at this and took it as a threat to Luna and aimed a canon at Tony.

"Optimism calm down. Tony is trying and falling to do the right thing. He is an adult they do that. " Luna said calming down the autobot.

Suddenly a yellow camaro pulled around the corner distracting every one. Sam and Michaela got out of the camaro who proceed to turn into Bumblebee.

"Cool more Bots!" Luna said.

Just as Sam screamed," AHH MUTANT! " And ran off.

Michaela shrugged and was more concerned about what Ironman was doing here.

"Hia stranger. My name is Luna not a person excluding Autobots who did not know who he was and I don't know you the cool camaro bot or the average Joe guys was.

"Michaela Bumblebee and Sam in that order. " Michaela not even flinching at the ears or tail. "Pardon Sam he tends to scare easy.

"Used to it. You would think the GUYS IN THE MILITARY WOULD STOP WHISPERING ABOUT ME ALL SCARED though." Luna said causing several army solders to walk off.

Ratchet took note of who was who and remembered to fire them later.

Bumblebee then came up and looked at Luna. Luna looked at Bee.

"Hi there." Luna said.

"You have wolf ears." Bee said.

"That I do. And you are a giant robot but comparatively small to others I have seen. Galactus when he was here would kick every one here including the planets but in a height contest. " Luna said.

Ironman groaned, "Don't talk about him. I still have kinks in the armor from him. Worst two weeks of my life. "

Sam came back then but was still vary apprehensive of Luna.

"Come one I may look bad and my bite is worse than my bark but I don't intend to beat you up or anything. " Luna said. Sam came up and stayed quiet the hole time. Luna shrugged and Ironman started talking with the bots.

"Any way. I heard form a general here that someone said the Masters of Evil were getting back together and two super villains attacked the base?"

"That would be correct Commander Stark" Optimism said looking at him

"Call me Tony. Any way I can get the villains to a proper containment area and I can interview them there. I also need to get Luna into foster care or at least to the Xavier Institute." Ironman said.

"Tony You know I love the X-men but I can't stay in one place. I even beat Wolverine out on hot foot restlessness. Besides everything there has rules and Scott to enforce them. I went crazy in two days when I was there and there is nothing good about foster care. Can't I just run around the country and meet interesting people in peace? " Luna said.

Tony sighed, "Irresponsible answer would be yes. Responsible answer would be no. Take a guess at witch one as a hero and director of Shield I take?"

"Let me go and run around free? You may be a hero but you are also Tony Stark! Went 12 on 12 with playboy models, races crazy cars, has thing for girls and not sticking with them and"

"No. Sorry kid. You got to obey the law." Tony said shacking his head.

"Tony you know they can't take me to a foster care that would hold me. And the X-men won't take me forever if I tell them I don't want to. "

"I will take my chances. " Tony said.

Luna was about to be taken to a copter by a Shield agent when Ratchet cut in.

"She could stay here." He said.

"What? " Every one said.

"Think about it. She clearly does not want to go. We need someone who knows about heroes. We like here she will be supervised. We travel everywhere and it is hard to get safer or run away from us. " Ratchet said thinking of good reasons.

"Can I blow stuff up?" Luna asked.

"Early and often." Ironhide said, "Particularly cons."

"She will get a home school education and won't participate in fighting directly." Ironman said looking at the bots.

"Optimism looked surprised," We never force sparklings into battle sir. And with Sam it was necessary to get the glasses and not enough time to get him out of the way. Otherwise he and Michaela would not have been any where near cons. "

"Wanted to make sure," Ironman said.

"So I get to bunk with you guys now?" Luna said likening the idea okay.

"If you approve." Optimism said.

"Sure. I will give it a go. If I don't like it I can disappear into the sunset." Luna said shrugging.

"I do not believe you will." Ratchet said thinking of a tracking unit just in case.

"All right then. I am going to go play with Bumblebee then. " Luna said skipping off.

"Such an odd Sparkling." Optimism said watching her run off.

"You have no idea." Ironman said he then turned the conversation to bissness.

Rainspiral: Behold another chapter done!

Luna: I am not a prisoner and I got to see Tony again. To bad he was in his stick in the mud mood.

Rainspiral: Well he probably has a headache from taking over Shield since old Furry vanished.

Luna: I am surprised the Autobots have not caught on about Shield being a movement and secret agency.

Ratchet: It is? Like toughs Sector Seven people? You sure we can trust them.

Luna: Well as they have not fired their big fancy lasers at you I would say we are in the clear.

Fury's ghost: Shield may be a confusing agency but it is for the good of the world.

Rainspiral: Cool I am haunted! Mind doing the disclaimer?

Furry: Why not? Rainspiral here clearly and distinctly owns no one but Luna. And even then not really.

Rainspiral: Review and let me know whom you want to see next? Fantastic Four, Runaways, Spiderman, more Avengers, or who ever ells you can think of!


	5. STORY TIME!

After Tony left and they carted off Lazerbeack to the heavy-duty prison, the tour for Luna finally started.

"This is the reckroom. There is an autobot door and a human door," Michaela said pointing to the huge doors.

"Well witch one do I use?" Michaela asked jokingly.

"Human door. Unless you can even open the autobot one," Sam said getting used to Luna.

"Okay then captain. Anything I should avoid touching?" Luna asked as they entered.

The room was huge and this surprised Luna when she entered. There was one wall devoted to a TV; this alone made awesomeness for Luna. There was also a drink bar on big one little and a little one, Luna awesome for the two different species size difference. Also several different game systems seamed to be set up.

"Okay this beats out the DR room at the Xavier's by a long shot," Luna said looking at all the snakes, "Are theses free for all?"

"Yes bit don't touch, in answer to your first question, the energon. The Autobots are touchy about that stuff." Michaela said.

The tour went on for several hours showing her good spots, the hanger, and bad spots, the Med Lab and Wheeljacks zone.

"Well this place is awesome," Luna said sitting down outside once more. The sun was about to go down and the dinner was ready.

Everyone went inside and soon every one was eating and relaxing in the hanger. It also was not long till the stories started up.

"And that s how Bee and I meet for the first time with me knowing he was a robot. The next day I thought satins camaro was stalking me and well the rest you guys know. " Sam finished everyone laughing. Even Bee smiled at the memory.

"What about you Luna?" Sideswipe asked, "Any good stories?"

"Sure I have tones and tones of them. Traveling around as much as I do you can't not know them," Luna said, "If you want one specify, legend or reality. Or a healthy does of both."

"Lets go with reality first," Prowl, said to avoid a logic glitch.

"Okay lets see . . . I got one! The story of X-23. Thoughts who hate sad stories that make you made in the end leave now. And take Annabel over there with you." Luna said pointing to the teetering toddler. Sarah Lexon picked her up and took her out side for the story. "All right if that is all lets get started."

_"This story is more resent than others but its roots go back for over 50 years I suspect so the first person you meet will be Logan. All so known as Wolverine. Now Logan is a mutant, similar to my self, with heighten scenes and a healing factor, but both of thoughts are much more powerful and he has retractable antimatium claws. Now originally Logan did not own these metal terrors but a group called Weapon X took him, he does not remember how, and coated his entire skeleton in this metal. This procedure would kill most people and almost killed him, but it also did something far worse. They took every last one of his memories away. Now he lives at the X mansion but he for now is unimportant. It is what happened to the weapon X program. After it went down a group of spies found the program and wanted a weapon of their own. So they hired a group of scientist to construct this weapon." _Luna suddenly was interrupted.

"I thought this story was about a person named X-23?" Mudflap asked.

"All in good time will we get there now do you want the story or not?"

Optimism who was interested said, "Continue."

_"Okay where was I horrible weapon X moved on to terrible Hydra oh creepy scientist team! Okay so these genetic reasertures tried time and again to recreate weapon x. Eventually they figured out were to look. Logan's healing factor. They went and "borrowed" his DNA. And after a few "enhancements" they had a clone of him. After 22 loses they had X-23From the moment of birth they separated X-23 from any attachments . . . or love. Their attempt to make her emotionless" _Luna was again interrupted.

"HER? X-23 is a feme?" Sunstreacker shouted in surprise.

"Yes the ultimate weapon is female. Moving on pleas." Luna said.

_Any way there attempt to make her emotionless resulted in explosive anger. For the first years of her life there was nothing but training fighting, and being forced to kill. They even mad a specific sent they can use to turn her into a senseless killing machine. They did this in a rather nasty way I won't go into. That was just the first 11 years. When she was 12 . . . they put her through the weapon x process."_

Luna had to stop do to every Autobot losing it.

"A sparkling! A sparkling went through all that!" Ratchet was shouting.

Prowl was growling under his breath. Optimism had gone cold and dark. Bee was playing all the meanest song lyrics he could find and the twins were just yelling. The femes were fuming more silently.

"FREZZ GUYS CALM DOWN! STORY IS NOT OVER YET!" Luna shouted.

The autobots got quiet at that.

"I got mad first time to and Logan went off his rocker actually knowing all the pain he when through as a grown man. But the story is not over yet." Luna said.

_"X-23 managed to escape eventually and found her way to the Xavier institute where she knew Logan lived. She watched them for three days until Logan went off camping. She followed him. She stalked him. He knew. In the evening he told her that he had picked up her sent an hour ago and X-23 attacked. Logan attempted to calm her down but she said they were both weapons that needed to be destroyed. They fought and Logan was letting her win. When she was about to kill he said that he would let her kill him, but she had to live. Naturally this flew her for a loop. In her mind they were only weapons not people and they needed to be destroyed. But Logan knew who she was do to a letter he had gotten from one of the vary scientist that made her life so bad. The scientist was riddled with gilt and had sent the letter, even giving X-23 the name of Lara, calming full responsibility for every murder she had committed. After a long time Lara calmed down and the two people talked. There is only a little more to the story but I honestly don't know what happened next because Lara is sworn to secrecy beyond that point but she currently lives at the Xavier Institute with Logan, mostly, in peace. Now it is the end." _Luna finished.

Everyone applauded happy enough with the ending but Ironhide was still fuming about Hydra.

"Oh and a by the way side note Lara went to Hydra later in her life and totally destroyed them. Mostly I think. " This cheered everyone up considerably.

"And that is the tale of X-23. Nice person once you know her. I think I need to send her a letter soon though or she threatened to drag me back to the Institute kicking and creaming." Luna said getting up to write, "Night every one I am off to got to my room!"

Everyone smiled a bit as she jumped up and swung on the ceiling to the boarding area.

"You know once you get past the ears she is pretty cool." Sam said once she was out of sight.

A face in the shadows smiled at this as it disappeared after her.

"I know," said the voice.

Rainspiral: Ya I love Lara she is cool.

Furry: Yeah technically the kid is supposed to be in jail though.

Luna: Furry get over it. She won you lost. Your dead.

Ratchet: Do not harm that sparkling sir.

Furry: I am dead bot you kind of can't do anything to me and I can do anything to her but complain.

Deadpool: Do I get to meet the robots? And can they dance the robot and if so is it just called dancing?

Ratchet: Who is that?

Deadpool: I am Deadpool Merc with A Mouth and might I say the yellow really brings out the hugeness of your size.

Ratchet: Is he stable.

Rainspiral: No. . . No he is not.

Deadpool: Oh and by the way get this Rainspiral did not buy our soles on eBay. I don't get way we are exceptionally good soles.

Rainspiral: Ladies and gentlemen Deadpool has left his mind!


	6. New York New and Fish Bowls

Luna had just finished writing a letter in her new room to X-23 when a familiar smoke smell filled her nose. Something like burning sardines.

"Okay Miystiro. What do you want? Besides a life?" Luna said without turning around.

"Mystiro wishes to use you to get to the metal sum fool of Spiderman! " Mistiro said in the classic third person.

"Well I want a pony. But some things we just can't get in life. And besides, Spidy would just kick you're ass any way," Luna said ignoring the man with a green jump suit and fish bole on his head.

"That fool can not defeat the master of the Mystic arts known to all as Mystiro," he went on slowly approaching Luna.

"Dr. Strange is master of Mystic anything. And I think he kicked your but once with real magic any way." Luna said getting up and facing him, "and another thing. I am not going with you to New York. And you have no idea the hell you would bring on your self if you did. I might not even struggle so I could point and laugh at you when your but got kicked. "

"Are you willing to be on that Luna? I know you are popular with super heroes but if you are refereeing to your new allies how do you know they would not just leave you to parish? " Miystiro said hitting a nerve.

"That it I am coming with you AND I will sing the most annoying show songs all the way there and for some reason they get held up in traffic I will _personally _kick your ass to kingdom Kong and tell Spidy to keep his villains in New York. Who is next to bug me Electro? Doc, Ock? " Luna said.

Mistiro merely smiled at his success and disappeared with Luna.

The next day when this was discovered all forms of crazy came out.

"WHERE IS LUNA?!" Bee shouted when he went to the room to check on her.

Everyone looked around confused.

"I thought you went to get her?" Wheeljack asked.

"I did she is not there," bee said starting to panic.

Suddenly every one split up took look for her and after an hour worry started to set in.

"She could not have gotten hot footed that fast. . .could she?" Mudflap asked Skids.

"Don't know. And how am I suppose to? I don't mess with organics mostly. " Skids said

"One day, she is here one day and something manages to get her away from here. Is that a record?" Sunstreeker asked out loud.

"We need to fine here or that Tony guy will blow a servo problem and kill us all," Sideswipe said remembering Ironman.

"No way he can do that he is just an organic." Mudflap said.

"His cannon beet Hides," Sideswipe, said truthfully.

And all sets of twins began to panic.

"CALM DOWN!" Prowl said from where he had been watching, "I have found evidence that Luna did not leave of will nor is she hiding. There was a note on her table that said she got taken to New York City by a man called Mistiro."

Every one relaxed until they relies that could mean she was kid napped.

"Shoot we are going to have to go to New York and get her aren't we?" said bee already shifting to car mode.

"I will alert Optimism." Prowl said going to the hanger.

In New York Luna had stuck to her word and was singing loud show toons in a cage, one Mistiro had forgotten to make sound proof.

"Mental note," he grumbled, "Invest in sound proof cage."

"_Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medsane go down! The medicine go down, medicine go down! Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down! In the most delightful way!" _Luna sang quiet loudly.

Mistiro was close to calling off the deal and begging the heroes to take her back. But his reputation as a villain was a stake so he started playing music in his helmet.

Spiderman meanwhile had been watching amused from the celling for some time. He knew it was a trap so he was being careful how he got Luna out of this, after all who ells remembers his birthday in the hero world and send toughs cookies every year.

When mistito became distracted he lowered him self quickly and did the shush sigh.

Luna nodded and to try and say hello she took a note from Bee and sung,"_It's a small world after all it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all it's a small world after all."_

Spiderman chuckled a bit but pointed to the back door and then to Mistiro.

"__, " Luna started in on that song.

Spiderman satisfied she understood climbed back up to the roof. It was going to be a while and he just hoped he could see MJ before midnight.

"_I've go a lovely bunch of coconuts,"_ Luna started singing off key now. It was going to be a vary long night.

The autobots instantly set off on a long road trip where as is happened wheeljack was setting up a secret experiment. While everyone was driving he pushed the button on his new warping mechanism and a portal opened directly in front of all the bots. None of them had time to stop and found them self's in and a deserted parking lot in New York. As it happened a parking lot where off key singing form a vary familiar voice was coming.

"B_ig ones small once, once as big as your," _The voice of Luna came.

"Wheeljack what ever you did you will be punished for later, but right now we need to get Luna," Optimism said walking towards the building.

He picked up a part of the roof and placed it on the ground vary carefully. He then turned to see a green man with what looked like a fish bowl vanishing. He then also felt a stab of pain in his neck.

"Bad Mistiro, you do not use freaky teleport thingy to hit Optimism," Luna said as she focused on kicking her way out of the cage. A familiar hero in a blue and red suit then said, "WOA! You know giant robots now?"

Optimism had little time to pay any mind as the man concluded to be Mistiro turned into multiple duplicates and sent out what appeared to be tiny flying creatures.

"I am Mistiro mast of the arcane arts and," Mistro said.

Luna interrupted with, "Long third person monologs on why he sucks donkey."

Mistro ticked moved a sheet over the cage and when he lifted it away again she was gone.

"Giant robots, I awesome you are good guys so please, DUCK AND COVER!" Spiderman said as he web blasted all the little flying creatures and ran towards Mistiro. The robots moved out of the way as he blasted the creatures and then came out side on a web line. All the Mistros focused their attention on the hero and it was a three on one match. So unfair for Mistiro.

Spiderman quickly took out on of the robot Mistiros and the next one soon followed. The final one who was of coarse the real one then got his helmet smashed and webbed down.

"If any of you can call the police I ask you do so. This stuff only last an hour." Spiderman said dusting off his hands.

"Where is Luna?" Ironhide growled as he stood in his full form.

"Let see Mistiro put the cloth over the cage her so," Spiderman smashed the clear glass now inside the area where the cage had been and stomped on the ground. A trap door swung open and he reached down and pulled Luna up.

"Hey guys. Thanks for the save; I was running out of lyrics. " Luna said. She then added, "Oh and welcome to New York1" Luna said sweeping her hand and the bots looked at the super hero capital of the world.

Rainspiral: Spider pig, Spider pig does what ever

Spiderman: Stop singing that song.

Rainspiral: Fine.

Bee: so this is New York?

Rainspiral: If it is not boy am I lost.

Spiderman: And as a back note guess what? Rainspiral does not own any one here!


	7. Flame on!

Luna smiled as her friends looked at the city life around them. They had been focusing on not getting their cerbos relocated so they did not notice much of anything of the environment about them.

Hello wake up call!

"This is not at all like Mission City," Bumblebee said looking abound.

"That place? The runaways tend to live around there! Discreetly," Luna said remembering that run in, "they thought I was trying to rob a bank. Weird. I was only walking bye! Granted I had stolen a Twinkie earlier but gees."

The Bots decided to fill away that statement and ask about it latter as the Human torch flew overhead. Luna wave and Spider-man swung after him.

"Got to go guys, where ever hot heads headed who knows what is ahead." He swung off thoughts of MJ reluctantly push a side.

"That was the human Torch, aka Human Torch. He is pretty easy to learn about, if you can filter out all the crazy fan cites for him." Luna said.

"Was he supposed to be on fire?" Skids asked.

Mudflap added," We thought humans could not do that."

"Heck we can't even do that," Skids put in.

"Yes, that is his entire deal pretty much. Besides bugging Mr. Grim. Ahh Grim. On of the few people I can think of who could walk away from a dispute with Ironhide," Luna said.

Ironhide was going to stop him but Ratchet intervened," we should be focusing on getting back to Base Optimism."

"Hey Mr. Richards could help! He has tones of stuff for transportation. And could help wheeljack create something that won't blow up! At least for the most part."

Every one admittedly took to a none explosive Wheeljack.

"We will ask about this Reed Richards next solar cycle. Luna should you not been in recharge by now?" Optimism asked and Luna pretends not to here him.

"Wonder how Dr. Strange is doing, look at the time got to go by," Luna started to walk off but Ratchet caught her, "Primus how often do you walk off to who knows where?" "About as often as a traffic light in New York changes color. On a good traffic day."

Ratchet decided a close optic was needed at all times.

Luna spent the night in Optimism truck form because there was a bed in the cabin, Ironhide had some pillows and blankets but he would not say why or how he got them. (Every one suspected Annabel Lexon was the root of it though)

When Luna woke up early the next morning she found Optimism awake to.

"Morning Optimism. Thanks for giving me a place to crash." Luna said shaking her head to rid it of sleep.

"Crash?" Optimism asked confused.

"Slang Optimism sorry, forget your not used to it yet. A place to sleep or relax is what it is saying," Luna explained getting out, "now what to get done first? Or better yet how?"

"I thought we were going to see this Reed Richards man?" Wheeljack asked.

"Him, I am not worried about, getting there I am worried about. There are reasons I tend to avoid New York even if all my favorite people are here. That reason is all my least favorite people are here to and some of them are six times worse than Decepticons. At least for little old me. Also last time I checked you guys can't walts down Broadway so you have to be in holoforms like you are now. Third problem Baxter Building is heavy on the security and it takes forever to clime up the building so if we want to get in we have to find an easier way. If you want we can drive around New York till I think of something, or luck smiles on us." Luna explained.

The bots agreed to this and began the tour of New York.

"And that is the Daily Buggel. Spiderman works there secretly and sells pics of his fights. Something has to pay for the tights but don't believe a word written in there. Over down that street is the Bank the Young Avengers stopped Shocker from robbing, that is where Punisher all most hit Spidey, intentional miss though he thought he worked for Fisk, that is where you can find Daredevil every now and again. If you drive that way we can see Lady Liberty and spidey and the Torch sometimes go have chats on her head. All so the x-men had to stop Magneto there once. " Luna pointed out sights along the way.

"Who is the Punisher again?" wheeljack asked.

"He is a guy who feels as if he is fighting a war against crim. Mainly Fisky lately though. Daredevil is much the same only saner. " Luna said, "He saved me from getting hit by a bus so I owe him big. Any way over there is JOHNY!"

The Human torch who had been flying overhead stopped at that voice.

"Luna? If that is you" he started he looked down at the waving Luna," It is you WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HEARD YOU GOT KIDNAPPED BY MISTIRO?"

"Dude chill. As you can see the bots found me. We actually need to see Richards can you get us through security?" Luna gave him big puppy eyes.

Johnny tried to resist the puppy eyes but from a kid with wolf ears this look was mastered so all resistance was failtacular.

"Sure. I will let Reed know we have company. Back door?" Johnny asked.

"Yes please! " Luna said. Johnny flew off and Luna the shouted," Follow ye who be engulfed in flames!"

As they drove to the back of the Baxter Building Bee let out a low whistle.

"Slag, this place is huge." Bee said as he drove comfortable through the back door.

They entered what looked like an oversize garage. And looked up at the ceiling. Optimism could easily stand up in his regular mode and not even be close to it.

"Guys it is okay to transform if you like," Luna said tacking off the hat she had been wearing to hide her ears.

Some doors opened at the other end of the building and Susan Richards crossed over.

"Luna! We see you brought the autobots we wonder where you had gotten. And before you ask how I know talk to Tony," She said shacking Luna hand.

"Well it is great to see you Mrs. Richards but I need to see Mr. Fantastic. Well they need to see Mr. Fantastic, want to see if he can fix Wheeljacks gizmo so it won't blow up or take us to the wrong spot," Luna said.

"Like Reeds teleporters?" Susan asked.

"What I was thinking. All so an update on Doom would be great. Him sending dudes to attack the base does not bode well." Luna said.

"Wait this man has functional teleportation all ready?" Wheeljack said stunned.

"Congrates buddy meet your superpower equivalent," Luna said smiling. Suddenly Grim came down and all the bots jumped.

"Ben!" Luna shouted launching her self on him.

"Dog breath good to see ya." He said trying to shake her off.

"K9 to you buster. Matchstick give you the heads up?"

A huge explosion rocked the building and some marital from the ceiling fell. Susan only sighed and waited five seconds. Reed who had been working on something looked down through the new hole.

"Oh company. Sorry Sue," Reed said he stretched down.

"Bots Fantastic Four. Fantastic Four, the autobots.

Rainspiral: And now the world sings as another chapter is complete.

Bee: Your planet can sing.

Rainspiral: Metaphor, gees do you not have them on your planet?

Bee: No. and you don't own it by the way.

Luna: You think they would learn.


	8. Hint hint hint

Luna had just finished introducing everyone when another larger explosion went off.

"Sorry every one unstable molecules being tested on upstairs. They should wear off soon enough." Reed said. Another smaller explosion went off," Any way it is an honor to meet you. Tony gave us a call about you a while back."

"The pleasure is all ours Mister Reed Richards. Luna has told me some about all of you." Optimism said, "I am Optimism Prim and these are the rest of the Autobots."

Everyone quickly introduced them selves and Wheel jack instantly hit it off with Reed.

"So though explosions were caused by unstable molecules? What were you testing if I may ask?" Wheeljack inquired.

"Well we all ready have ways to work them into a cloth like material, witch we send to the X-men for there uniforms general, I was testing to see if I could get it to where we can use it for the outer hull of Tony's Quinn Jets to increases their durability." Richard said, "If you like I could show you up in the lab?"

As the two left everyone became slightly worried about what would happen.

"Okay," Luna said, "There are two paths this can go now and I hope for the first, that no explosions happen, the other option is a really big explosion happens. Bets any one, I put five on no explosion."

Prowl was going to tell Luna to stop when Johnny said, "ten on explosion."

Susan shook her head at her brother, "Johnny. You are not supposed to encourage Luna to start beating again. Despite Gambit getting her hooked on it while she was with the X-men."

"You gamble?" asked Sunstreaker as Luna went towards a strange devise Richards had left.

"Yup. Balm Remy. He is the card playing king!" Luna said picking up the devise she added, "When he is not blowing them up."

"What is with you supers and explosions?" Skids asked. Luna shrugged and clicked a button on the gizmo.

And vanished in a puff of smoke.

"LUNA!" shouted the bots looking around for her. Susan just sighed and pushed another button on the machine spitting Luna backs out.

"That was weeeeiiiiirrrd." Luna said in a heap on the floor.

Ratchet picked her up and started to do some scan on Luna. Satisfied he put her down. Reed and wheeljack came back down stairs with a teleported in hand.

"Thank you mister Reed I would never have thought of that." Wheeljack said.

"It is not a problem. I did have the advantage of knowing a certain X-man in order to get that data. " Reed said thinking of a certain fuzzy blue elf.

Luna smiled knowing whom he was talking about and then laughed, "Hey Johnny you know he is still has your prank record beat. On Logan no less."

All of the twins looked up at the word "pranks".

"Yeah yeah, I still am going to get Kurt's record beat soon. Tell him that when you see him." Johnny said mad about losing the bet and his record in memory.

"Every one the devise is set!" Wheeljack said teleported buzzing. Luna hugged all of the Fantastic four and hopped on Optimisms hand.

"By everyone! See you on poker night!" Luna said as they disappeared.

When they arrived back at the base. Sam and Michaela were both waiting ancsiously.

And quiet surprised when they landed three feet in front of them.

"GUYS!" shouted Michaela happily, "Your back!"

Bee started playing random songs on the radio and Sam happily went over to him. More humans came and were happily reunited with the bots. Luna clamed off Optimisms hand and moved out of the way to the side of the room smiling at the happy bots and their human comrades.

Only Prowl seamed to notice her quiet disappearance and want and sat by her quietly and started meditating. Luna watched him for a moment out of the corner of her eye and smiled watching everyone interact.

The silence went on for a while and Prowl spoke first.

"May I ask why you left the main part of the interaction?" Prowl asked keeping his eyes locked on the group.

Luna shrugged and said, "Mutant. Tends to add unnecessary awkwardness to the situation." Thinking she saddled, "Your reason?"

Prowl shrugged and said, "I tend to be a "party popper" to use Skids fraise for it."

Luna laughed, "Prowl your just excessively responsible and it is just who you are. The twins are prankster, so naturally the two don't mix. O.P is the leader and Ratchet is worrying and stressed out a bit but is a nice guy. Ironhide might be one of the only guys who could at least hold his ground with Logan I know, and definitely Scott, your classic Bad Ass dude. Wheeljack is in the top ten of good crazy lab people I know Jazz is the Gambit of the Autobots, and the list goes on. Believe it or not you compared to the X-Men standards would be the life of the party for a teacher. Except Logan when he indulged on his stash a bit to long . . ."

Prowl spoke up, "And you are the happy medium Luna of our group. Yet you all ways shy away from regular humans. Why?"

Luna etched on smile sagged and disappeared.

"Prowl, that is a deep dark and painful part of all most every mutant on this earths life. I love the human race to bits and even I don't get why. You want to know what life is like for a mutant? The X-men can give you the strait truth with a bit of sugar, like it plain the Marauders in the swears got plenty or info for ya. Even Hellfire would give you a pessimistic view of how mutants are the new minority. " Luna stood up, "I may be a walking encyclopedia of supers, but I am not the person to got two for social stuff."

Luna left Prowl to his thoughts and Luna left to take a long hot shower.

A spy in the room getting every detail and sending it to dark car miles away. The red and black figure then teleported out of the room and to the car.

"Did you get the information Deadpool?" Barricade asked.

"Oh, I had it an hour ago, I just like to stop and smell the roses. " Deadpool said happily. Giving a few extra copies of the information, "When you guys rescue Luna let me know and you know where to send my pay!"

Deadpool smiled and went back to his office in New York.

Rainspiral: La la la la a new chapter! Ya *party in back ground with Deadpool*

Luna: You do realize Dead pool you are working for bad guys again?

Deadpool: Yeah but theses bad guys will save you from the other bad guys, and they all ready paid me.

Huge pile of used magazine quizzes.

Dead pool reads them

Deadpool: I knew he was cheating on me!

Ghost of Furry: Heaven have mercy on us all.

Rainspiral: Hey Furry? Did you go to heaven, hell, or other?

Furry: None of the above kid.

Rainspiral: But,

Furry: Classified. Like who actually owns all these charters, but it is not you.

Deadpool: I know its.

Furry tazzes Deadpool

Luna: toughs two do not like each other.


	9. Deadpool finaly shows up

Prowl was left to wonder exactly what Luna meant when she left. And if he should do as she suggested and meet with these X-men Luna seamed to hold in such high regard. He decided it would be wise to talk about the idea with Optimism.

Prowl in the evening went to Prime's office to discuss just that. At the time Optimism was trying to deal with the slow speed of his computer and get the work done at a fast enough rate. Mr. Stark while he had been here had offered to come at some point and download a program he called "Jarvis" to help and Prime had gratefully accepted. But Mr. Stark had yet to follow through on the mater.

"Come in Prowl." Optimism voice said when Prowl knocked. Prowl did come in and sat down. When he was steeled he though a ninja star at the roof and scratched Sunstreacker and Sideswipe who had been sitting there. They fell and before anyone could say anything ran out of the office.

"I would suggest you move about three feet to your right." Prowl said looking at the bucket of pint that could fall at any moment.

"Thank you Prowl, though I don't think you just came in here to save me from the twins wrath.

"No." Prowl said Shorty, "I came here to discus something that may become a problem. It would appear Luna does not get along well with humans from my observation, and as a result is isolating her self from them."

Optimism thought it over before saying, "I can see what you mean. Whenever a human is around she does seam to thence up and keep her self as far as the situation would allow. Do you have something to put forth on the mater Prowl?"

Prowl nodded, "Before we legally took over as guardians of Luna, in order to use her expert knowledge of heroes it would appear that she resided with some group called the X-men, during what I have heard of her conversations, she mentions them often. One called Logan most often who she seams to respect greatly, and from what I have heard a similar personality to that of Ironhide." Optimism nodded and Prowl continued, "It may be of some help if we talked with these X-men to see what we can learn about Luna, needs, past, personality quirks, or unknown factors to her powers. She is hiding something Prim and I don't think she will give it up easily."

"Have you tried to get the story out of her?" Prim asked trying to see an easier way out.

"Every one has been really. No one has gotten much. If you don't learn what it is I think that something similar to the "Mister insistent" may happen again." Prowl said closeting his case. He went over to he wall and hit it hard and heard mudflap and Skids curse on the other side probably holding there audio receptors.

"That is my take on the matter Optimism and nothing more." Prowl said and was about to leave when an explosion rocked the base.

Elite ran in from Optima's room and nodded to prowl saying, "Deceptions are attacking the base, and they brought friends."

All the Autobots ran outside except for Areca who was told to keep Luna from going.

"But why?" Luna asked as Areca carried her to the med room where all the other civilians were, "You at least could go on the battle filed!"

Areca sighed and opened the door, "One I don't know you much but I know enough to tell that you would sneak out if I took and optic off you for a second and two then all of the humans would be unprotected.

"So for the all of the battle I am going to be stuck with a bunch of hu. . . strangers, you and my tail for company?"

Areca did not comment on the 'hu' statement but kept it in her memory for farther reflection, "yes Luna that is right."

"Shit." Luna said on the floor. Every human except for Machala, Sara, and Annabel all moved over about five feet. Luna only smiled at them gratefully. Before staring at the door and trying to think of ways to get to the battle filed.

Outside meanwhile the Autobots were under attack from Blackout, Deforester, And Barricade all at once. As well as a Brotherhood of mutants.

Needless to say there was more than a little confusion on the bots part.

"Lets shack things up a bit," Avalanche said bring up a large earth quack thronging all of the bots off balance.

"Youidiot," Petro said zooming in front of him, "."

Toad was distracting all of the twins easily.

"What the frag is wrong with that kid?" Sunstreacker asked as Toad hopped onto Skids.

"Great no I'm all offended fool." Toad said, "So now I gota do this." He shot a glob of goo at Sunstreacker that coated him.

Optimism was facing the Scarlet witch who seamed to be glaring at him.

"It does not have to be a battle young one." Optimism said looking at Scarlet Witch.

She only glared and her hands glowed.

"Yes it does." Scarlet witch said as she started to distort the metal in Optimism.

Demolisher was going against Ironhide who had managed to get a good number of shots in when Quicksilver accidently ran into Demolisher.

"What where your going organic." Demolisure growled.

"." Quicksilver said running off again. Both robots blinked trying to work out what he said. That was when suddenly Luna ran out of the med bay unable to take being out of the battle in worry. Areca was not behind her and in actuality had fallen into recharge thanks to one of Ratchets tools he left in reaching distance.

Luna howled and entered the battle distracting all of the Brother Hood and Deceptions alike.

"Oh no it's that fluff tail ex X-geek." Blob said where he had been about to pike up Elate. Scarlet Witch lost concentration and Optimism gasped returning to his original shape.

"K9." Scarlet Witch growled out shoving her way through the battlefield past deceptions, autobots, and mutants alike, "Thought I told you to stay out of our affairs. You know our team does not want to hurt you."

"Wanda why are you here?" Luna asked sounding sad and disappointed, "Your fighting a great fight but the wrong way. I understand with your past, but this is wrong."

Scarlet Witch became silent and went over to a crow resting on Barricade.

"Mystic, I can not fight against K9. Part of our deal." Scarlet Witch said going to the sidelines, "And I would suggest no one ells her does either."

Luna gave her a said wolf smile and said, "Not changing yet I see. Maybe some day." She turned to the Brotherhood, "You have ten seconds to follow her lead before I go all ninja."

The Brotherhood took off scared. Mystic turned into her blue self and said, "They are not your friends you know. One day they will see you like everyone ells. And you will be alone, and the Brotherhood will be waiting for you again."

"Says you Misty." Luna growled.

Luna launched her self on Barricade and began flipping around him and driving small daggers that no one on the base knew she had. Her reflex barely let her be visible to even the autobots and soon Barricade fell over from energon lose.

Luna turned to her next target and the battle was about to continue when a man in a black and red costume came out of no where and hit every decepticon with a shot to the spark off lining them.

"Ya! I won I won!" he shouted happily.

Luna looked at him tail drooping as she moved back slowly.

"What is it my breath or something?" he said smiling at Luna.

"Oh no." Luna said mostly to her self, "Deadpool."

Luna was about to run inside when he fired a shot that grazed her arm.

"Not yet sweet betet." Deadpool said, "Your Daddy says hi by the way."

Luna growled but did not move. The Autobots were at a lose as to what to do. If they moved Deadpool could fire at Luna. If they did not Deadpool could fire at Luna. A lose lose for them.

Suddenly the division was made for them as a beam of red light hit Deadpool in the chest and sent him sprawling back.

Luna turned and ran towards the man who had fired the shot, who had several others with him.

The X-men were on sight.

Rainspiral: Deadpool. . . did you remember that Luna's dad was a BAD guy?

Deadpool: Na how could that little kitten be bad, he is so cute!

Luna: ***growling* do not talk about him.**

Skids: Who is her dad?

Rainspiral: That is a good question and one the readers can fire guesses at. Anyone who gets it right will get a guest star show in these little closers I do here. Until it is reviled then the deal goes poof. Like Nightcrawler!


	10. Sparkely

The X-men then did what the X-men all ways do when things get bad. Spring into action and hope things go well.

Cyclops fired another shot at Deadpool who dogged this time and shot off Cyclops glasses. He was about to fire again when Nightcrawler teleported behind him and grabbed the gun disappearing again.

"No uh uh Mr. Fuzzy! You don't take my gun and get away with it." Deadpool said annoyed and teleported after him. This started a relatively confusing match until Wolverine managed to get a good gash in on Deadpools arm when he teleported by.

"AHH! The smelly one hit me! I need like thirteen showers now." Deadpool said.

Wolverine only frowned, "You all ways do bub." And hit him with his claws in the gut.

The autobots were shocked at such actions from any human when suddenly the guts started healing again. The twins noticed Luna still on the battle filed and made a dive for her.

Deadpool noticed and was about to beat them to it when Beast came up behind him and launched him about ten feet with a kick. Rouge tried to grab at him but he teleported behind her and kicked her lower back causing her to fall over. Storm then took to the air and started to five the twins some help by moving Luna towards them with the wind. Luna who was still in shock barley even noticed until Sunstreacker was holding her.

"Yo pip squeaks you okay?" Sunstracker asked Sideswipe poked her a bit.

"Cybertron to Luna? Hello?" Sideswipe said. Luna was into much shock to do anything. Suddenly when Deadpool fired another shot at the twins did they get moving out of there.

Ratchet took Luna and quickly dowsed her with water to snap her out of the shock.

"Deadpool! Who what battle, he will bring him God no oh gezz," Luna started rambling Ratchet dowsed her again, " . . . thanks. I needed that, was about to glitch worse than Prowl."

Suddenly Jean managed to arrive on seen and was in Deadpool head long enough to knock him out. Jean her self collapsed from the craziness of Deadpools mind.

"I hope I never have to do that again." Jean mumbled, "In the three seconds that took, I got something about Doritos and chocolate Sunday, bear feet slippers, and a tricycle. Together." She shuddered.

Cyclops held her and they went over to the Autobots who were still trying to ease Luna out of the shock.

"Hey squirt." Wolverine said sitting next to Luna, "He's gone and he's not here."

Luna visually relaxed a bit. And Kurt teleported next to her.

"Hey if it is not Lonny Luna Lovegood!" Kurt said happily making Luna smile a bit, "Things have been so boring with out you to film all my master pieces. After all how ells is the art to be parachuted."

Scott would have rolled his eyes if her were not so busy keeping them closed. Jean turned him towards the autobots so he could speck.

"Hello, assuming you're the Autobots? And Luna's new care givers?" he asked.

Optima's was about to reply when Skids asked, "Why you keeping your eyes closed?"

"If I open them with out my glasses it could destroy every single one of you." Scott said plainly, "Not a happy point and specking of witch did they land any where over here?"

Prowl handed him said object that had flown by him and gave them to him.

"Here you are the red ones? Interesting lens from my scans. One forth inch ruby." Prowl said as he put them on.

"Thanks." He said now able to see the bots, "You all seam bigger up close."

Luna suddenly got her nerve up to speck again after getting over the shock of seeing Deadpool, "Guys these are the X-men my old team, Scott, Logan, Rouge, Kurt, Hank, and Jean. X-men, the Autobots, Prowl, Optima's, Skids, sunstreacker, Acrece chroma and Elita, Mudflap Sideswipe, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Ironhide."

Everyone nodded at each other and Ratchet finished his scans on Luna.

"Sever shock still in the system. Luna you need a good long recharge." Ratchet diagnosed as he set her down.

"I'm fine." Luna insisted, "Need to be ready incase he comes along."

Ratchet growled," were all ready for you Luna and you need recharge." And then asked, "Who is this "he" any way? You must have referenced him five times by now."

"I'm fine, I will handle it." Luna insisted.

Jean shook her head and made Luna pass out.

Ratchet looked at her surprised.

"She is okay. Just made her take a little nap," Jean said and turned on Optima's, "You have no idea how stubborn she is."

Prow finally asked, "Can you tell us why Luna is like this? It would be a great help."

Every X-man wined.

Logan and Scott stepped forwards.

"Boy Scout and I will tell Optima's here what we know. He can decide witch of the rest of yaw can handle it." Logan said with drawing his claws.

Suddenly Sunstreacker realized who this was.

"Your that guy from the story Luna told!" he burst out causing every one to look.

"What? The claws give me away? Or my charming personality." Logan growled out making every human take a step back.

The twins kept quiet but Ironhide spoke up, "Claws. And Luna talks about all of you fondly. And not really any one ell I know of. In the end she references you the most. Not sure what she sees in you myself."

Logan growled and was about to spring when he saw Luna turn over where Ratchet was watching her and him closely.

"Well if it was not for her," Logan said looking at Luna, "You would be scrap metal by now."

With that he went inside before the debate could go any further.

"Now listen big boy," Rouge said turning to Ironhide, "You think he is not any good you are wrong. Logan is the Best at what he does."

Ironhide watched as Rouge went off with Kurt and all of the twins while Hank and Jean stayed behind.

"If you don't mind my asking, "Said ratchet looking at Hank and Jean, "Who is it that you got Luna to sleep and he is that blue color. I understand the concept of mutants but do not know much about them directly. Luna is relatively touchy at giving any information about her self."

Jean smiled and said, "Habit by now probably, Hank her and I can answer any questions you have."

Elita and chiroma suddenly remembered the humans in the med bay and rand off to go see them leavening Ironhide to his thoughts with Wheeljack watching the mutants and twins interact.

"So why you blue man?" asked skids looking and Kurt.

"Part of my mutation. But these dazzling good looks," He teleported on top of Skids, "Have good benefits know?"

Skids fell over surprised as Kurt teleported a way.

"What can you do feme?" Mudflap asked looking at rouge way to close for comfort casing her to back up three feet.

"Names Rouge and if I touched you with my bare skin, you would be passed out, and I would get a good look inside your head. As well as anything that comes close to a skill you can do."

Mudflap moved away quickly at that.

Sideswipe spoke up saying, "Well since you are here who wants to prank Ironhide?"

Everyone got a smile at the thought.

Inside meanwhile, Optima's, Scott, and Logan had just sat down.

"So, why does Luna seam so cautious around everything?" Optima's asked looking at the two mutants.

"Not just looks bub, is." Logan said annoyed, "Every person that kid has ever known and trusted seams to have done something bad to her. Her foster mother sold her out to thoughts Brotherhood you saw, and they left her behind in a battle when she was injured. Her dad is not the kind of guy you want a kid to be around, and her mom was killed by him."

"Optima's looked surprised, "Who is her father as you put it."

Logan looked annoyed, "My enemy and my brother, Sabortooth."

Scott spoke up. "Perhaps we should explain in more detail."

Optima's nodded and Scott started talking.

"Luna was raised in New York State in a small town two hours from the city. Her foster and adoptive mother owned a small campsite that kept them comfortable and Luna hidden. Even at that age she had her ears and tail and though she did not know it, her mom hated her for it. One day when a "Special opportunity came," she sold Luna out to Mystic and she was taken by the Brotherhood of Mutants. There she learned the basics of fighting, and how not to clean a house. But she did meet Wanda who she is some how still on level ground with, Wanda is the one who all most crushed you with her power today, had the red coat on. One day while they were battling with another group of mutants, not us by the way, Luna got hurt badly and was left as a casualty of battle, she said she thought she hard Wanda calling for her the longest. Eventually she managed to heal enough to stand up once they left and was spotted by Sabortooth. He managed to take her to Magneto long enough to have her learn about him being her dad, and that he had killed her birth mom. Furious she some how got out of there and started her first round of wandering the country. When she saved Tony though, he took her up to us and stayed with the X-men for two years. Apparently though she has it in her blood now to never say in one place to long. And snuck out when most of the faculty was out in a battle. " Scott finished.

"And the kid since then has been wandering around till she meet up with you guys. We tried sixteen times to get her to come back, but she just wandered around meeting people and seeing the world."

Optima's went over this silently and nodded, that does explain a lot. Thank you Mister Scott and Logan."

"Yeah yeah bub," Logan said suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Ironhide yelling. They looked outside to see Ironhide covered in glitter glue of varying shads and rapidly hardening. Soon enough he looked like a giant angry and sparkly robot statue.

Rainspiral: Ahh I love a good prank.

Ironhide: Grrrrrr.

Rainspiral: Hey I only write the story, don't go looking at me.

Luna your own fault for walking strait into Kurt's favorite prank. Logan landed into once and Kurt found him self taped in the danger room for three hours. Apparently his powers "Mysteriously" stopped working.

Ironhide: I just want this slag off me.

Rainspiral: Not it. Oh and so every one knows these are the X-men from X-men Evolution, tv show. Cause I like the idea of them still being teens.


	11. Just a bit of crazy

Since Kurt and Rouge were involved with the glitter glue explosion, Rouge building the bomb, and Kurt coming up with it, they along with the twins were chipping off the glue mass off Ironhide, no powers aloud. All of the twins were grumbling about it but Kurt just shrugged and went with it while Rouge glared at the glue.

Luna woke up when they were half way done and jumped on Kurt.

"ATACK OF THE WOLF DEMON!" Luna shouted when she landed.

"What the? Luna your up!" said Kurt reaching up to rub the spot behind her left ear. Luna instantly froze and relaxed happily.

"How you do that man?" asked Sideswipe when Luna shook her head and went back to normal.

Kurt shrugged and said, "Rubbing behind her left ear causes her to go limp. We don't know why and it only works there. Doing the right one will just cause her foot to shake." He was about to reach and demonstrate but Luna backed off.

"Not uh, quite using my canine nerve system against me. " Luna said backing up.

"Canine?" asked Ironhide who had been listening and grumbling low threats.

Luna looked at him surprised.

"Wolf ears, wolf tail, wolf teeth, all wolf. You mean you really did not notice all my wolfyness till just NOW?" Luna said. The twins just looked at each other and shrugged.

"All you organics look the same to us." Skids said.

If Luna were animated she would have sweat dropped.

Ironhide was mostly glue free in an hour and Luna got on his shoulder and whispered something when he was.

"Oh dear," Rouge said grabbing Kurt, "She has got t_hat_ look."

Kurt teleported with out a second thought on the matter. The twins only looked confused when a small object landed on Sideswipes head and started to beep. The sudden realization of what it was caused them to panic.

Ironhide and Luna watched the glitter explode from a safe distance.

"Te he." Luna fake laughed, "Kurt is going to regret he gave me that."

A safe and far distance away Kurt and Rouge watched the large mushroom cloud of glitter rise on the base.

"I don't regret giving her that," Kurt said happily.

Rouge only shook her head and Logan and Scott came out with Optimas.

"X-men!" Scott shouted. Kurt teleported again with Rouge and Jean and Beast came back with Ratchet. Luna took two steps seamed to remember something and stopped.

"Time to go I suppose?" Kurt asked a bit sadly, "This place does have great hospitality."

Scott nodded and some X-men gowned a little. Ironhide picked up Luna and carried them over to the group.

"So back to the professor eh guys?" Luna asked them. They nodded, "Tell every one I will visit the next time I get all hot footed and need to explore."

Everyone but the bots chuckled at the idea.

"So knowing you three more days," Logan said thinking, "You are still the most restless mutant I know, and that includes Quicksilver."

Every one got on the blackbird that was going and after a few more good bys the X-men left.

"And thoughts are some of my closest friends." Luna said in summery of the X-men, "And you thought human were weird."

Suddenly Luna sensed the twins behind her and before any one could say "Eep" had picked her up and were scratching behind her right ear. Her foot started to go up and down at a rapid rate and she just started giggling madly.

"GUYS THAT TICKLES!" Luna said still laughing, "Stop it!"

The twins only started to tickle her more.

The autobots blinked several times.

"How are you doing that?" asked Arecee looking at the now exhausted Luna.

"Kurt showed us that if you hit one ear, she goes limp, and the other causes her to spaz out."

"I am not a spaz and I take offence." Luna said still panting, "Besides every one knows Sunstreacker is the biggest spaz on Earth or Cybertron."

"Am not!" sunstreacker said fuming.

"Speck of dirt on your paint job." Luna said. Sunstreacker flipped out and looked around at the others laughing.

Suddenly Sam came running out of the base with Bumblebee.

"Guys, News, see, now!" Sam said now lacking the ability to form fluent sentences.

Every one ran inside nonetheless and on the killer autobot TV everyone saw massive waves of Deceptions and supervillians attacking Washington DC.

"And in this film to the right you can See a Vincent Vondoom, more comely called attacking with what appears to be large uncontrolled robots, we go to Jim for," the news anchor was saying before Prowl quickly turned it off.

"Guys find Luna." Sam said sensing the same thing Prowl was.

But this fact was noticed a hair late.

Luna was already in a hot-wired jeep tarring down the road towards DC.

Rainspiral: . Huh, the n is the only letter not increased

Luna: You point that out now do you?

Rainspiral: Specking like Yoda I insult the small mind one.

Luna : Oh ya bring it on Yoda.

Prowl: Before the end of the universe Rainspiral again does not own it and there for has no right to destroy it.

Rainspiral: But own her I do.

Prowl: That point is debatable.


	12. And wellcome to a battle

Luna was all ready several hundred miles a head of the others and was all ready testing one of Wheeljacks inventions.

"Crazy small minded ideas don't fail me now!" Luna said and pushed an ominous red button.

The next moment the jeep was in the middle of Washington D.C.

"Thank you Wheeljack." Luna said she left to go join in the nearest battle.

Witch by shear luck was the one currently benign broadcasted by the news. The humans in the base kept an eye on her as long as she was on screen while the bots were getting ready to deploy.

"GUYS SHE ALL READY MADE IT TO DC!" Michaela shouted watching as Luna leapt on the back of a decepticon distracting the mach while a man with a Skull on fire for a head took him down with a chain.

"YEEE HA!" Luna said as the decepticon fell over. She took a knife off the ground and sliced off the decepticons head, "Thanks for the help Ghost Rider."

The skull man nodded and got on a motorcycle driving off with his chain.

The news reporter stormed Luna.

"Mama, who are you what are your powers and what are you doing here?" the newswomen fired off.

"Umm, Luna, general awesomeness, and currently fighting bad guys, but I am so grounded when I get home." Luna said, "All the adults I ever hang out with try and keep me from blowing bad guys up but I say nay and do it any way. Got to go, and FYI I would evacuate around now if I were you."

Luna charged off screen to another battle that Deadpool was fighting in.

"Good Deadpool or bad Deadpool today?" Luna asked while they were beating on the bad guy.

"The Deadpool who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and is now fighting huge aft robots because they stopped paying me," Deadpool said, "And even though I will shoot any one if the price is right I wont shoot them for nothing. Unless that is the right price of coarse. Oh and did you know I can play"

Luna interrupted, "1812 overture on your armpit I know, and the kazoo."

"I can? AWESOME!" Deadpool said and stopped fighting to attend his armpit.

Luna sighed and was about to fight the lone doom bot some more when another came from behind and rubbed the back of her left ear. Sending her to a state of serenity.

At that point Deadpool shot the doombot because he got bored.

"Hey look I won I won!" Deadpool said happily.

"Luna just shrugged and ran off to the next battle while Deadpool enjoyed killing Doombots.

At that point Luna found a decepticon.

"Wow, lets start fighting." Luna said and was about to attack him when a huge lighting bolt came down from the skies. Or about 50 feet over head, from a man with a really big hammer.

"HAIL ASGARD!" Luna shouted up to him followed by, "GO THOR!"

Thor responded with hitting the decepticon one more time with a really big hammer.

"Luna, child of earth, pray tell what are you doing here?" Thor asked accusingly.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go find so villain right about now and fight him," Luna started. At that point Carnage ran by, "One stops shopping I suppose."

Luna howled causing Carnage the symboit to wither in pain a bit before turning on Luna.

Luna strike first by leaping onto him and biting, hitting, kicking, and beating any thing she could hit. Carnage was doing the same to Luna, and unfortunately was winning. until Luna got in what sports call a "Cheep shot."

"Ah the advantages of a female." Luna said leaving Carnage to clutch his privates in peace, after knocking him out first.

Luna was about to run again when a cannon fired overhead and hit Carnage again disengaging the symbiot.

Ironhide was quiet pleased with his aim.

Skids and Mudflap ran and picked Luna up moving her away from the battle.

"Girl what is wrong with you, your not supposed to come into battles fool!" Mudflap said.

Luna looked him dead on.

"I have followed adult supervision since when exactly?" Luna asked.

Ratchet came over firings his own cannons, "Since you started staying with us, Skids Mudflap get Luna to Wheeljack so she can relay information to every one."

Mudflap and Skids nodded racing and dodging fire over to Wheeljack who was working with a strange devise.

"Luna, Optimas needs to know about a strange robot that is not a decepticon firings off weapons at civilians." Wheeljack said.

"Ultron, sentient evil robot, creator of the hero Vision, best way to beat him is long distance fire." Luna said remembering.

Wheeljack sent the COM and Luna remembered her use for the rest of the battle.

Until a surprise visitor came by.

"Doom." Luna growled turning on the smell.

Rainspiral: Wee new chapter!

Ghost of Furry: And you still can't spell to save your life.

Rainspiral: Oh shut it.

Luna: Doom will die.

Skids: Who was that crazy guy with the Hammer again?

Luna: Thor, Norse god of Thunder, a movie is going to made for him actually.

Rainspiral: And no I did not make him either.


End file.
